With the maturation of computer and networking technology, the volume and types of data transmitted on the various networks have grown considerably. For example, symbols in various formats may be used to represent data. These symbols may be in textual forms, such as ASCII, EBCDIC, 8-bit character sets or Unicode multi-byte characters, for example. Data may also be stored and transmitted in specialized binary formats representing executable code, sound, images, and video, for example. Along with the growth in the volume and types of data used in network communications, a need to process, understand, and transform the data has also increased. For example, the World Wide Web and the Internet comprise thousands of gateways, routers, switches, bridges and hubs that interconnect millions of computers. Information is exchanged using numerous high level protocols like SMTP, MIME, HTTP and FTP on top of low level protocols like TCP, IP or MAP. Further, instructions in other languages may be included with these standards, such as Java and Visual Basic. There are numerous instances when information may be interpreted to make routing decisions. In an attempt to reduce the complexity associated with routing decisions, it is common for protocols to be organized in a matter resulting in protocol specific headers and unrestricted payloads. Subdivision of the packet information into packets and providing each packet with a header is also common at the lowest level. This enables the routing information to be at a fixed location. With the increasing nature of the transmission of information, there is an increasing need to be able to identify the contents and nature of the information as it travels across servers and networks. Once information arrives at a server, having gone through all of the routing, processing and filtering along the way, it is typically further processed. This further processing necessarily needs to be high speed in nature. The first processing step that is typically required by protocols, filtering operations, and document type handlers is to organize sequences of symbols into meaningful, application specific classifications. Different applications use different terminology to describe this process. Text oriented applications typically call this type of processing lexical analysis. Other applications that handle non-text or mixed data types call the process pattern matching.